Bibi Love
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Patricia Drake |number = 018 |notebook = This former one-hit wonder won't let anything - not even a zombie outbreak - come in the way of her big comeback show. |job = Singer |mission = One Hit Wonder |weapon = Bomb |gender = Female |age = 45 |race = Caucasian |}} Bibi Love is a psychopath turned survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2. She is an aging pop singer who is clinging to her former glory. As a result of the outbreak, she has taken three of her employees hostage. Story Dead Rising 2 One Hit Wonder After the zombie outbreak in Fortune City causes the last of her fans to flee, she has gone insane and taken over a stage. Using wires and a bomb with a trigger, she threatens to blow up her hostages, Juan, Allison, and Cameron, if they try to leave before her show is over. When Chuck comes across her, she mistakes him for a stagehand and asks Chuck to get her a refreshment, get dressed for her show (a tuxedo, available from Modern Businessman in the Royal Flush Plaza), round up a group of "fans" (10-15 zombies) and finally, rig the lights for her performance. A minigame will start where the appropriate buttons must be pressed to do the appropriate lighting effects. If Chuck wins the minigame, she will thank him for his help, then release her hostages and jump from the stage into the crowd of zombies, still thinking of them as fans. She will realize they are zombies and Chuck has the choice of saving her or leaving her. thumb|right|300px If at any time Chuck attacks her, orkills one of her hostages, a cutscene plays where she yells at him for ruining her comeback before sitting down next to Cameron and activates her bomb,it also will happen if Chuck lost the minigame. After the scene, the bombs explode, killing her, Cameron, Allison and Juan. Beware that she can also get killed by the zombies if the player lets them climb the stage. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In this what if Bibi love probably have the same role, but in a poster in the sandbox trailer he looks completly diferent to the original Dead Rising 2 Trivia *She is very much alike to Adam MacIntyre, a former entertainer who goes insane after all his fans get killed. Bibi is also similar to Paul Carson. Both are psychopaths that come to their senses and become survivors and they both use bombs. *She is also similar to Kent Swanson since both of them ask the main character (Frank or Chuck) to solve some errands or scoops for them. *Bibi is the only psychopath that does not wind up attacking Chuck. She merely asks him to do a number of things for her. *Bibi is an obvious parody of popular singer Cher, who herself had a Las Vegas Show at the time of the game's production. Her outfit is also a reference to the one Cher wore in her "Turn Back Time" music video. *Bibi and Snowflake are similar in the fact of they are the only two psychopaths who can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *Her music can be heard during the overtime mode credits. *There is a Picture of her in Marrion Mallon's office, the facility director in the Case West DLC. *She seems to be more combat efficient than most survivors, and when given the right weapon can hold her own against large amounts of the undead. *She and Brandon are the only psychopaths that doesn't drop their weapon. Gallery bibi.png|Bibi on the stage Ddrsng2-20101023-210757.png|Bibi torments Chuck Ddrsng2-20101023-211152.png|Bibi jumps for her hungry "fans". BibiNotebook.png|Bibi's notebook photo 10 bibi.png|Safe Office Bibi.png|Signed Picture of Bibi in Marrion Mallon's office DR2-1.jpg|Bibi torments Frank DR2-2.jpg|Bibi and Frank Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths